fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is a former captive of Black Hand and a member of the Nemean Lion Guild guild, located in Neo Arcadia. Appearance Kaname is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He has spikey, white. His most notable trait is the large cross shaped scar on his face. He often wears a long white hooded coat with white pants. Personality It is immediately clear to anybody who meets Kaname that he is a charmer. Whether it be the confidence he displays when speaking, or the twinges of quirkiness that display themselves upon his face, or a mixture of the two, there is a certain aspect of Kaname's that makes him an overall personable fellow. In public, one can always find Kaname smiling and enjoying himself, entertaining others with his bright personality. While some may find the happiness Kaname displays over what seemes to be nothing overbearing or annoying, most view it as a desirable trait in a friend, which has enabled Kaname to procure and retain mutual friendships with most people he meets. While outputting a genuine, friendly demeanor, Kaname is never un-alert, knowing all too well how swift death is dealt to those who are complacent with safety. The quirky aspects mentioned before are a side-effect of this ever-present search for danger. Due to the experiments he and his sister was put thought, Kaname was placed in a disposition towards people who uses others for their own goals. To mediate between being pure and to keep from going on a rampage, Kaname only kills those who he deems are not worthy of their life. The darkest part of Kaname is the intense desire to find the ones who took his sister, and take theirs lives as retribution. Another aspect of Kaname's personality is when enraged he is seemingly apathetic to the suffering of others. He is not averse to disposing of those who get in his way and is not easily intimidated, usually speaking to others in a very direct and arrogant manner. Hee cares little for others, and simply considers people to be "toys" or "tools" he can sacrifice in order to get what he wants. History Magic and Abilities Large Magic Power: Enhanced Physical Prowess: Kaname has demonstrated physical prowess, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more Kaname showing his speed.quickly. He has been able to do back flips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. By using his magic in conjunction with his taijutsu he is able to deal get damage to his opponent on manipulate this battlefield to his favor. He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. :Flowing Palm: Flowing Palm is a custom fighting style and is a variation of .... Boundless Fist fighting style. The purpose of this fighting style, like most of the boundless fist, is to attack while being able to defend at the same time. By engaging an attack enemy, striking though their center, Yielding, following though, relaxing, nullify enemies force, use enemies force against them, and adding their own force. The user is able to quickly attack the enemy and defend at the same time. :*'Drifting Palm': :*'Focus Point': :*'Unbound Aggression': Memory-Make (メモリメイク Memori Meiku): An Ancient Spell from past times and a rare type of Molding Magic'''that grants him control over the peculiar "element" of memory, '''Memory-Make allows him to "memorize" other forms of Magic he happens to behold and, in a similar fashion to Mimic, to utilize them as his own. What makes this Magic so special, however, is the possibility to combine more memorized spells to create completely new ones, which merge the effects of the original ones together; something which makes Memory-Make extremely versatile. Once a spell has been memorized, Kaname is also shown capable of "forgetting" it, rendering it utterly useless when employed against him, and thus making him immune to techniques he's happened to see at least once. * Memory Make: Frozen Gaia Roses ': The use this spell Kaname hand(s) freezes, then at moments notices he slams his hand on the ground. The moment he does, the ice shoot into the ground then erupt forming flowers of ice. The roses are often used to defend against attacks, due to the ice being extremely compacted. **'Rose Thorns: After forming the roses , Kaname points at an object. The moment he does, several ice spikes shoots toward the target. The projectiles are capable piercing objects which will often explode upon piercing an object. In addition, if it doesn't hit the target upon contact with and object the ball explodes in the shape of a flower, freezing * Memory Make: Torment of Prometheus: This spell consists on piercing anything Kaname sets his eyes on, by creating multiple dark needles intensely heated. The needles, despite not having the extensive duration of other spells, have a much more powerful physical effect, as they will quickly and surely pierce anything in sight, magic or matter alike, from diamond to flesh. Despite the needles puncturing only small holes by themselves, the quantity of needles release will make an entrance for the user on the thickest of obstacles. Sentient beings will feel excruciating pain as they're being pierced by the hot needles. *'Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars '(星降ル夜ニ Hoshi Furu Yoru ni): After pinpointing his foes' location through memories of data related to them, Kaname assumes his Memory-Make stance and then extends his arms outwards, releasing light from his body, which is subsequently shaped in a series of large beams, reminiscent of shooting stars, which scatter and change their trajectory to target different opponents no matter their position, striking them with great force. * Memory Make: Boreas Fire Storm: Is a relatively simple spell to use, in which Kaname's hand is coated in flames. He then swings is hands, as he does he releases more fire in blazing gale. Upon contact with an object the fire will spread and burn much like normal fire. * Memory Make: Phoenix Dragon God's Flaming Thunder Shadow: An offensive technique that combines his memories of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic and Phoenix Soul Magic. * Memory Make: Descending World Chaos: An offensive technique which he came up with by combining his memories of Raido's Flame God Slayer Magic with the memories of and Chikayo's Phoenix Soul Magic, and with Shinmaru's Gravity Magic. * Memory Make: Blood Ocean Fire Slayer: The use of this spell dips Kaname his hand into a water source, and withdraws it. As he withdraws it, a dark blue shimmering blade of highly compressed mist forms in his hand, the mist being formed from the water of the water source. There is so much mist compressed in such a small area, that the blade looks nearly as if it were made of solid blue metal. The blade can thus be used much as a normal katana would, and is much sharper, allowing it to cut through objects with ease. However, the true power of this technique lies in its ability to combat fire. With each slash of the sword, a large amount of cool, dense mist is released in the area of the slash, effectively stopping any and all fire and heat from entering the area. The mist is so dense it actually looks like a flow of water has been released. As it is mist, however, on contact with fire, it not only quenches the heat but recondenses quickly on evaporation due to the presence of other mist particles and repeatedly retards any fire in that area. With this technique activated, the user can merely slash at an incoming fire technique to harmlessly disperse it. Even if the incoming technique attacks from different directions, slashing around the area of the user prevents the fire from encroaching into it. With the this jutsu active, the user cannot use any water techniques at all while he holds it, severely limiting his offensive abilities with water to only short-range slashes. * Memory Make: Dark Shift: is Kaname's most used Memory Make spell, in and outside of battle, due to the constant use of this ability up leaning it. Kaname is able to keep this spell active constantly with little drain on his magic power. This technique allows Kaname to switching tangibility with his shadow. Resulting in their 'shadow' becoming their true body, while the body itself becomes the shadow. The result makes it so that his body becomes intangible itself, making it seem like all attacks pass through him. However, while this spell is in effect, the shadow on the ground becomes his body, so if attacked, it can hurt the user. This spell can quickly be deactivated or activated, making it hard for the opponent to land a solid hit. Attacking both the shadow and the body at once is a good way of doing so. ** Will of Erebos: is an advanced form of the Dark Shift, which instead of switching places with his shadow, he combines with it. Upon combining with it, he no longer has a shadow and gives off streams of darkness as he moves. Upon doing he possesses the ability to shape and totally command Darkness to his will, being able to disintegrate oncoming attacks made from Darkness, or form them into his own attack to send back at the opponent, as well as shape it into any form he wishes.  This Darkness is also capable of swallowing objects whole and making them seemingly disappear. Dark tendrils capable of moving at the speed of Darkness, tidal waves made from Darkness may also be formed, and either of these can sprout countless extendable Darkness arms for ensnaring opponents and dragging them down into another dimension. The shapes and properties the Darkness can take on is limitless, as is practically the size of it as well. The possibilities with this spell are only limited by the his imagination. * Forget: Just like he can memorize enemies' spells, Kaname is subsequently capable of "forgetting" them, something which allows him to nullify said spells no matter who's casting them. By making things "forgotten", He thus becomes immune to their use, with techniques he's already seen becoming completely ineffective against him. It's unknown whether he can still use as his own or combine techniques which he expressly "forgot". Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): Is a Magic that allows the user to convert information into Magical data that can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information such as Magic and possibly even historical records and people's profiles that the user may or may not be aware of themselves. The concept behind Archive Magic came about just recently, contributing to its rarity. * Telepathy (念話 Terepashī): With this Magic, the user is able to talk to other people through their thoughts and converse over long distances. Kaname has shown the ability to converse with up to four people at a time. ** High-Jack: After linking with one or more people, Kaname is able to "hitch-hike" other beings' senses and experience what happens as they were them. This spell grants the user with the ability to taste, feel, smell, see and/or hear from others senses. It allows the user to experience the world as their target would. This will last until the user decided to cancel it. In addition this spell can be used without the others knowing. ** Beast Tamer: A spell similar to that of High-Jack, though unlike it. This spell allows the users to subjugate wild animals for a limited time. Kaname has stated that the stronger the animal is in terms of willpower, the longer it takes from the spell to take effect and the quicker it will deactivate. * Information Transfer: The user transfers information into another person's mind. This is particularly useful in reconaissance missions, since the user can send information regarding miscellaneous data (such as the nearby surroundings, for instance) to his comrades, which they can perceive on a mental level as loading bars in buffering progress occurring within their mind that represents the images and symbols being downloaded into them in real time; with this, he can help his allies navigate where to go by transferring "maps" into their heads. **'Download': Instead of uploading information to the user, Kaname will download information. It is a great skill when used for interrogation as he is able to directly find the information. In addition to this he will often use this to obtain spells from this opponent to his Memory-Make magic. **'Rewrite': A spell that allows Kaname to simply rewrite the opponents memory. While this spell is releatively easy, it the people is put around things they remeber. The spell will wear off, often resulting it damage to the opponent's mind. Memory Archive: is a unique magic, that Black Hand was in the process of researching. It is a combination of the Memory-Make and Archive magics. It is though to be a lost magic or just a combination. This magic allows Kaname to dell deep into his own mind and bring out or awaken things. When using a spell a third eye will often open up on his forehead. While this magic is stated to be powerful, it is stated as being uncontrollable and unpredictable at time. In addition to this, Kaname has stated that he wouldn't dare dive deep in his mind, as he is afraid of what might be summoned into this world. He will often refrain from using this magic, this is due to this a creature that he brought into this world by accident, who is attempting to find and get rid of. * Memory Archive: Demonic Beast Summoning: Is one of Kaname's most unique spells born of the his Memory Archive Magic. To activate this spell, Kaname will draw blood and whipe it across the third eye which will open. From this point he will place his hands on his fingers on the temples of his head. He will then chant "come forth, beast that dwell deep within", after saying this, a large black mass will shoot from the eye. Once the mass is fully expelled from it eye it will close. Once it does, the mass will begin to from into a creature, which can take any form. Sometimes often surprising him at times. After the creature is fully formed the desired animal or beast will attack the opponent. Despite being born from his mind, the beast will in some cases will not listen to what he says or will attack him as will. To often prevent this, he will use the Beast Tamer spell after summoning the creature. ** Memory Archive: Unification of Demonic Beasts: * Memory Archive: Culmination of the Past: is one of Kaname's most deadliest Memory Archive Spell. This spell also poses the greatest threat to him then the others. This spell allows Kaname to call out the power and knowledge of his past lives. To use this spell, Kaname will place his ingers on the temples of his head and the third eye will open. The eye will then glow a white and black color and consume this body, the light will then be drawn inwards into this eyes. From this point, symbols will expend from the third eye around Kaname's body. Relationships *'Raido X': Raido and Kaname share a very interesting level of camraderie. They often treat each other as rivals more than firends at times. Each aspiring to get the upper hand on each other whether its on jobs, or just in conversations. The two often share insults toward each others magic abilities. Kaname usually makes jokes abou him being a God Slayer, stating that gods don't exist. Despite the two enthusiasm for attempting to be better than the other they never question their trust. Kaname would trust with his life and vice versa. At the price of a good and well natured joke to follow up for having to bail each other out. Though even with this, the two will never hesitate helping one another out if it is truly needed. *'Chikayo Nakano': Chikayo and Kaname have a good relationship with one another, this is greatly due to the fact that they have somewhat similar personalities. The two are often seen talking or just hanging out when not on missions. The two are often, believed to be dating by the residents of Neo Arcadia and some guild memebers. Out of shear fun of it, the two has not confirmed or denyed the fact. When asked they will normally makes jokes about it. As a result of this, Raizo will often attempt to break up the two when seen together, to which Kaname will jokingly say he will see her tonight before leaving. *'Raizo Ozunu': * Trivia Behind the Scenes * Kaname shares the same name with a character I created on Naruto Fanon Wiki, Bleach Fanfiction and youngjusticelegacy. Category:Omnikaiser